Epoxy polymers have a variety of properties. However, some of these polymers can be difficult to use in certain applications, such as the nautical industry, because high modulus properties are desirable. Accordingly, Applicant realized that there was still a need for new epoxy polymers with high modulus, which the present invention now provides.